


Whatever Will Be

by evilfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 一个片段文。





	Whatever Will Be

窗帘遮得不够严实。阿不思感到有阳光落在他的眼睑上。

 

这意味着天已经大亮了。但现在是夏天，过长的白昼像一位不耐烦的债主。阿不思默念了几个字，让窗帘自行摆动遮住缝隙。

 

他翻过身，在被子里揽住他的情人，半睁睡眼，吻了那白瓷一样的肩头。在他准备进入另一段浅睡之前，他注意到盖勒特并没有睡着。

 

金发男孩仰面躺在枕头边缘——阿不思的房间里只有一只枕头，他们不得不分享——他双眼大睁着，异色的瞳孔无神地望向空中。

 

“盖尔？”阿不思稍抬起头，疑惑和担忧使他清醒了些，“你在看预景吗？”

 

“不。”盖勒特说着合上眼叹了一口气，“我看不到了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的故事。”

 

阿不思陷入迷惑。他知道盖勒特是个预见者，有时候他的话听上去难以用常理解释，而这也是他迷人的原因之一。

 

“那是什么？可以和我聊聊吗？”阿不思用手臂撑起自己，半躺着看向他心爱的男孩。

 

盖勒特抬起右手，同样困惑地望着手心的伤痕。

 

“怎么，后悔了？”阿不思逗他说。

 

“当然不是。”盖勒特似乎有点气恼。“我的预景变了。也许和我们的血盟有关。”

 

“你是说我们改变了未来？”

 

“我不确定。”他慢慢放下手，“你知道，我有这种奇怪的天赋。从很小的时候，我就知道这一生会发生什么。我遇到的、做过的每一件事，只是确认预景已经告诉我的一切。”

 

“包括我？”

 

“包括你。”

 

“所以你不爱我，你只是服从预景？”阿不思又忍不住戏弄他。

 

“我没有心情开玩笑。”他冷冷地说。

 

阿不思扫兴地吁了口气，“那么问题是什么？我不知道你们的学校是怎么教的；在我们那里，预言不是用来服从的，它只是告诉你一种可能性，不是注定的未来。”

 

“就算是这样，既然我没有做出背离它的选择，它有什么理由改变呢？”

 

阿不思从未见过盖勒特这样惶惑不安的样子。但他们相识的时间并不长，也许盖勒特还有许多谜题是他尚未解开的。

 

“它变成什么样了？”阿不思低声问。

 

“一些……流动的东西。我看不清楚，也不知道接下来该怎么办。”

 

阿不思回忆着他从盖勒特口中听到过的预景。这个男孩曾对自己的未来无比笃定，正因如此，他的笑容写满了快乐和自信；他从不怀疑自己是最特别的那一个，也没有过错误的选择——坏的选择也会指向好的结果，假如没有提前离开学校，他就会错过和阿不思相遇的时机——符合预景的选择都是正确的。

 

盖勒特从那些预景中得知：他会成为改变历史的巫师王，解放他的同胞，和他的爱人在未来的一百年里共同统治两个世界。

 

“我没有背叛预景，它却无缘无故改变了。”

 

这个男孩被吓坏了。阿不思看得出。一行冷却的泪水从他浅色虹膜的那只眼中溢出，淌落耳边。

 

过去的十六年，他的人生只是在一页清单上勾销每一次注定的际遇。现在，他手心滴下的热血染污了字迹，再也看不清未来的面目是吉是凶。

 

阿不思无法感同身受，但他能够想象那是怎样恐怖的情形。

 

“这是不是说，它欺骗了我？就算有一天我再次看清了它，还能再相信吗？”

 

可怜的小东西。阿不思无法赶走这样的猜想：是血盟夺走了他笃信的未来吗？……是我……夺走了他的未来吗？

 

“不如这样想吧：它把自由还给你了。”阿不思吻去恋人的泪，试着安慰他，“从现在起，做你想做的，享受未知的人生，不好吗？”

 

“如果我想错了，怎么办？”盖勒特转过脸，湿润的异瞳和泛红的鼻尖令人心碎。

 

“我们都会犯错，没什么可怕的。”

 

“在我的预景里，我们会死在同一天，安息在同一个墓穴里。现在我不再确定了，如果你先死了怎么办？我不能接受失去你的痛苦，它会摧毁我。”

 

“哦，盖勒特！你才十六岁，现在考虑这些会不会太早了？”阿不思试图把这无稽又惹人心疼的担忧消化在调笑里：“如果我们真的在一起过到百年之后，可能都恨不得对方早点去死呢。”

 

“你果然不明白。”他掀开被子坐起来，抓了挂在床头的衬衫套在身上，“你怎么可能明白呢。”

 

他说的对。阿不思撑着单薄的床垫，漫漫地坐起来，没有要下床的意思。

 

“很抱歉我不是个先知。”

 

“我不怪你。”但他声音里注满了悲哀。

 

“为什么不能放过你自己？忘记那些预景吧，未来不是注定的，我们可以亲手把它打造成我们想要的样子，想想看，这不好吗？任何事都可能发生。”

 

“你不明白！我已经用一生爱过你了！你怎么能告诉我任何事都……”

 

“嘘——”阿不思比了个噤声的手势，“求你了，小声点。你会吵醒我弟弟妹妹。”

 

“他们应该醒了，”盖勒特没好气地说，“还应该为他们的 _义兄_ （brother in law）做好早饭。”

 

“我们还没结婚呢。”

 

“我们要结婚的。”

 

“还有五年。”英国魔法部允许十六岁以上的巫师缔结婚姻，但应有家长许可，否则还须等到年满二十一岁。邓布利多和格林德沃两家都没有成年家长。阿不思本想说“任何事都可能发生”，但他不傻，他不想再说出让那个男孩伤心的话。

 

“你不会反悔吧？我们会永远在一起，我们决定好的。”

 

但任何事都可能发生。

 

“如果你要我承诺一个不变的未来，”补偿你在幻想中失去的那个，“我做不到。”

 

“什么？我们订了契约的！”他亮出手心的伤口，“这对于你只是个玩笑吗？”

 

“当然不是。”

 

金发男孩气得嘴唇发抖，“那有什么能动摇它？你说？”

 

“我不知道。”阿不思摇头，感到胃部的空虚感开始转为绞痛，“我不知道的事还很多，所以我不像你一样信任未来。你说的对，我不懂你的感觉，我不是个预知者，我知道的是：我为人生预订的计划从没实现过，我不能保证今天决定的事明天还能达成。但我还是做了决定，因为所有不幸的意外之中还有一个幸运的，因为你，我愿意把自己交给我不信任的未来。”

 

盖勒特望着他沉默了一阵，回到床上拥紧了他的恋人、挚友。

 

“抱歉。”他在阿不思耳边轻声说。

 

“别再担心了。”阿不思抚摸那个男孩精瘦的脊背，“无论未来是什么样，它总会来的。”

 

盖勒特没有赞同，也没有反对。

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 就是很想发挥一下小格的预知设定


End file.
